


Eight

by engels



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Wet Dream, josh has insomnia and so does tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engels/pseuds/engels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole 8 yards.</p><p>Alternatively titled "Tyler And Josh Probably Shouldn't, But Do Anyways"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eight Thousand Miles

Eight hours, eight cups of coffee, eight hundred calories down his gullet from their last midnight junk-run to McDonald’s, eight thousand miles (it seemed) of nothingness between them and any form of civilization, and eight creative ways Josh considered jumping out of the bus and fleeing into the desert. The vibrations of the floor as they drove, while soothing at first, transitioned into “infuriating” about 2 hours ago. He sighed to no one and thumped his head backwards onto the window, feeling the rumble of the road ricocheting around inside his brain and considering briefly if a concussion would actually be worth it. 

It wouldn’t, he decided. Can’t drum without a brain.

He and Tyler knew that this weekend would be a haul; two shows in two days, in two states, and apparently with two idiots who thought that basically jumping from stage to stage with no breaks and hardly any sleep would be A-okay. Josh was now actually pretty sure he would never regret anything this much in his life, as all the caffeine he downed earlier that night to make it through Show 1 was now keeping him wide awake in his precious free time between Show 2. 

The fact that Tyler was asleep like a log with the rest of the crew should’ve been endearing, since Josh knew how exhausted he got after each show, but instead his bitter insomnia felt a lot like jealousy and he kind of wanted to fight Tyler’s ass in the desert right now.

The desert. Oh, that endless expanse of literally fuck-nothing around them in every direction? Josh shifted where he sat to squint out the window. Past the glare from the lights inside, all he could see was dim light from the moon illuminating a sea of dirt and cacti and rocks that he wanted to drown himself in. He leaned his head back against the window with his eyes feeling heavy and dry, open wide like he was begging for the Sandman to sprinkle some of that magic shit into them.

By the grace of every god, for a minute, it seemed like he would finally gain a reprieve. Josh let his lids slip closed, lulled by the drone of the bus. He felt his body finally relaxing and was just about ready to climb back into his bed before he felt the ground shudder. Then, a grinding noise, and a whine and the sound of brakes and then the bus came to a halt.

Josh stayed in his place with his eyes shut for what felt like several minutes as he heard feet pass him and step out of the bus, unintelligible voices carrying faintly over to him from outside. Still, he kept his eyes closed, desperate to not have to get up, half-hoping that if he faked it long enough, someone would carry him out like a kid waiting for his dad to carry him into the house. 

Figuring he wasn’t that lucky, Josh opened his eyes and stood up, running a hand messily through his hair. The bus had emptied by then; it was just him and Tyler left, and Josh thought he should wake him. He kicked Tyler in his bunk with one foot. “Dude.”

Tyler made a noise but didn’t open his eyes. He rolled onto his back and Josh got a good look at his face: flushed, clammy. Momentary worry flashed through Josh’s gut, then annoyance at the thought that Tyler was coming down with a cold on this weekend of all weekends, then guilt that he even thought that. 

Josh crouched next to Tyler and gently touched his shoulder. As soon as he grazed his shoulder, Tyler shivered and whimpered the softest, quietest sound ever that was definitely not from feeling sick. The jolt of electricity that got Josh in the lower stomach at the sound was unfair. 

_Leave him alone,_ Josh’s brain urged him. _You don’t wanna embarrass him. What the hell’s the matter with you?_

Despite everything, and Josh sort of hated himself for it, he looked down. Tyler’s pants (sweats, Josh thought, sweating) tented obscenely and Josh really wanted to leave him alone but he really, really wanted to stay.

But he had to do the right thing. Tyler would be a hundred times more embarrassed being caught in a....situation....by the rest of the crew than he would be by just Josh. Besides, you work in close quarters with your best friend for that long, shit’s bound to happen, Josh rationalized. He’d just wake him up real quick and pretend he didn’t notice. Tyler whimpered again and twitched his hips slightly, and Josh absently wondered what he was thinking about before deciding that he was running out of time to wake up his best friend before he had an even more embarrassing situation to deal with.

Josh huffed out loud and prayed his face wasn’t red as he leaned forward and casually shook Tyler’s shoulder. “Tyler, hey, wake up, I think we broke down or someth-” 

Suddenly a hand closed around his wrist and Tyler actually moaned aloud, “Yeah, Josh-” His eyes fluttered open and his brain quickly connected the dots. “Josh, hey, yeah, what?” Tyler quickly spewed as he dropped Josh’s wrist and sat up, brushing a hand over his face and into his hair. He felt his face heat up when he realized how hard he was, and the wave of humiliation kind of made him want to die, but he had to play it cool. For god’s sake, Tyler, play it cool.

“What happened?” He asked Josh, who was looking anywhere but at him. “Are we there?”

Josh cleared his throat. “Nah, we’re stranded. Not really sure, to be honest.” He started toward the door. “We should probably step out though, everyone else is.”

“Yeah, yeah, good plan, right behind you.” Tyler replied in the most casual tone he could muster. He fake-yawned and used the distraction to grab a pillow and hold it in his lap and what was probably the least subtle display of subtlety imaginable. 

Josh was a good person, damn it. This was cruel. He was humiliating his friend. “Yeah, cool.” With that, he stepped out, walking past the arguing crew to the end of the bus and sitting down on the side of a highway that went on forever in both directions.  
Josh counted exactly one single car that drove past them in the several minutes it took Tyler to join him outside. He sat beside him and draped his arms over his knees.

They sat together in sleepy silence for a bit while Josh secretly died inside, reviewing what exactly had just happened in play-by-play slow motion. Tyler definitely moaned his name before he opened his eyes. Was he dreaming about Josh? Was he dreaming about Josh and getting off on it? Josh felt himself growing hotter than he wanted and berated himself for it, wishing there was a pillow around for him to grab too. 

He had to say something. The silence was getting deafening. Tyler wasn’t gonna mention it himself, and playing it off hadn’t really worked, and Josh was a good friend. “Hey, uh, about wh-”

“S’whatever, you know? Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, or anything.” Tyler mumbled, then laughed it off. “Next time feel free to help me out, will you?”

Josh laughed. “Shut up.”

They fell back into silence for a moment, but it felt much more comfortable than it did a minute ago. Josh really loved that about Tyler; his ability to make light of basically anything. More like, he _admired_ it. The concept of loving his bandmate and his best friend quite honestly scared the hell out of him. He filed away the thought.

Eight cars passed in the 40 (FORTY) minutes that they spent sitting by the side of the loneliest highway in the world. When roadside assistance finally came to their rescue, Tyler was so exhausted and relieved that he just about wanted to propose to the AAA guy, and Josh fell asleep 35 minutes ago.


	2. Eight Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: How much sex can you fit into one chapter?
> 
> A: A lot

Josh buzzed for so long after the last show that weekend that he was sure it would take eight years for him to fully come down. Tyler, too, was practically delirious with exhaustion, and yet here they were, stumbling through Walmart in the middle of the night on the prowl for garbage. 

“Gummy bear me.” Tyler demanded, holding up his hand to catch the bag of candy Josh tossed to him. “Sweet. What’re you getting?”

Josh held up a huge bag of chips. “Probably also a thing of Little Debbie’s too, haven’t decided yet.” By that, he meant he hadn’t decided on how bad of a stomach ache he wanted the next morning yet.

“MMMH!" Tyler exclaimed through a mouthful of the gummy bears he had already started to break into. “Grab an extra one for me, will you, I’ve earned this. It’s going straight to my thighs.” 

“Yeah, sure you have, baby boy.” Josh snickered, picking a box off the shelf for him, and an extra.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Listen...listen.” Tyler stopped in the middle of the hotel hallway and put up a hand to silence Josh. “You’re so wrong, I don’t even have time to tell you how wrong you are, that’s how wrong you are being right now, Dun.”

Josh grinned toothily and shrugged, brushing Tyler off and continuing down the carpeted hall, Walmart bag in hand. “I’m not saying he’s bad, Joseph, I’m saying he’s _terrible_.” 

Tyler caught up to Josh and looked downright personally offended. “Michael Bay is the greatest director of our time, you don’t know what you’re saying. Get some sleep, I’m not carrying your body onto stage next show.” He deadpanned, “Well, I don’t _want_ to.”

He swiped his key card and disappeared into the room adjacent to Josh’s own, and Josh saw his grin flash right before the door shut. He shook his head and swiped his own card, closing the door behind him with his foot and dropping the bag against the wall. As soon as he was alone, he realized how truly fatigued he was, and wasted no time stripping to his boxers and dropping onto the bed light a sack of flour.

Turns out, the universe was cruel and the bed was uncomfortable and the pillows smelled a little weird and as soon as Josh’s head hit the weird-smelling pillow, he was suddenly wide awake. _Awesome,_ he thought, and rolled over to his back, bunching up the pillow behind him to prop up his head. Throwing one arm behind his head, he reached for his phone on the side table.

-And promptly realized that he forgot his charger again, somewhere. Josh aimlessly pressed the power button again and again before giving up and tossing it aside and rubbing both palms over his eyes, groaning loudly in frustration. Just figures. All those late nights were coming back to haunt him, and getting back into an actual human sleep schedule seemed like a pipe dream at this point. 

Josh laid on the bed like a plank, arms at his side and staring at nothing. To think, Tyler was probably out like a light. He was so tired after the show, Josh hadn’t seen him like that in a long time. Visibly shaking, his fingers trembled as he scrubbed the paint off them. It broke Josh’s heart a little, then a lot.

He groaned again, this time for a different reason. Every thought he had about Tyler in that way felt awkward to him, and the guilt was overwhelming, but they kept coming, an unstoppable flow of Gay Thoughts(c). He felt ashamed, how predatory was he being? Tyler cracked a hell of a lot of questionable innuendos, but at his core Josh knew he was straight. He cringed at the idea of how weirded out Tyler would surely be. 

And yet, their drive a day ago played over and over in his head like a reel, as it had since the moment it happened. Josh honest-to-god thought he heard Tyler definitely gasp his name in the throes of whatever he was dreaming, but the more time passed and things normalized between them, the more he convinced himself it was just that: a thought. He clearly must’ve misheard, his Gay Agenda must’ve put the situation in a different light. 

He was being stupid. Josh sighed almost imperceptibly through his nose and rolled to his side, closing his eyes and trying once again to surrender to sleep. 

A loud knock came on the door. Josh grunted and didn’t move. A quieter knock came again, like the knocker felt bad for being so loud the first time and was gently apologizing. 

Giving in, Josh rose and opened the door. “Tyler? What time is it?”

Tyler stood in front of him looking sheepish, clearly dressed for bed in a tank top and those GOD DAMN sweatpants. Josh’s breath hitched a tiny bit, and for a second he irrationally panicked, thinking for sure that Tyler had somehow sensed what Josh was thinking about him not 10 minutes ago. 

“I can’t sleep,” Tyler explained simply.

Josh raised his eyebrows and nodded, grinning slightly. “Look, I’m no expert, but it was probably the five pounds of gummy bears.”

Tyler shrugged. “Probably.” He stood still, looking like he was waiting for an invitation in. Josh was beginning to grow curious, and a little concerned.

“What are you, a vampire? Get in here, then,” Josh obliged him, mvoing aside to allow Tyler to pass. He stepped in and sat on the end of the bed, legs together and hands in his lap, eyes glazed over and looking at the ground. 

Okay, now Josh was getting worried for real. “Tyler, what’s going on?” He asked, closing the door and locking the deadbolt, eyes fixed on Tyler’s face. “You’re acting weird. Talk to me, are you okay?”

Tyler snapped his head up and nodded sharply. “Yeah, yeah, sorry, I’m fine, I’m just-”

Josh neared him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. When he didn’t, he asked, “Just what?”

Tyler didn’t give him a chance. Suddenly, unexpectedly, he stood up so quickly and crashed into Josh, locking lips with such force that Josh found himself pinned against the wall behind him. All the air left his lungs at once along with his soul, but as much as Josh wanted to surrender to whatever fever dream was transpiring around him and Tyler’s lips right now, every alarm in his brain was going haywire. 

Feeling him tense up, Tyler backed off as fast as he’d come on. “Oh my god, oh god, Josh, I’m so sorry,” he babbled, and he meant it. Josh had never seen an individual look so conflicted and overwhelmed in his life. Tyler chewed his lip as he backed up, thoroughly disheveled and Josh felt so, so bad for finding it so, so hot. 

But he needed answers. “No, no it’s fine, it’s cool, but what’s going on? Tyler,” Josh urged, “Tyler, look at me, okay? Relax for a second.” Josh wanted to grab his shoulders and hold him steady, but he knew better, and gave him some breathing space instead.

Tyler stilled and exhaled. “Josh,” he breathed, “I-I want you.” 

The blood rushed to Josh’s cock so quickly, he felt lightheaded. He wanted to lay down for a minute. Preferably, if he was being honest, with Tyler on top of him. 

“I know you want the same, okay, dude? I’ve seen how you look at me, and honestly, honestly I didn’t know how to approach this or even come close and I just,” Tyler trailed off, jumbled thoughts tripping over each other as they stumbled off his tongue. “Please Josh, please, tell me you feel it too. I know you do. Please say you do.”

In that moment, he looked so vulnerable. So fragile, that Josh worried if he touched his skin he would crumble before him, and yet he wanted to. God, he wanted to more than he had ever wanted anything. He wanted Tyler to crumble, fall to pieces in his arms, and then he would put him back together again.

“God, Tyler,” was all he got out before their lips met again, this time at Josh’s volition. Tyler’s lips fell open under his own, and Josh nipped against his bottom lip, guiding them around so that Tyler was pinned instead. He melted against the wall, boneless, and completely pliable as Josh’s head dipped to his neck.

Fingers lightly traced over Josh’s upper back, up his neck, entwining in his hair. Josh could feel Tyler’s throat working as he gulped air down like he was dying, and his muscles rolling against his bare chest. Josh thanked god that he hadn’t decided to wear a shirt to bed, because the feeling of Tyler’s warmth, _heat_ against his bare skin was absolutely maddening. 

When his mouth met a certain spot right beneath Tyler’s jaw, the soft noise he earned was incredible. He wanted to record that sound, pin it to his jacket, and wear it like a medal of honor. He made Tyler make that sound. He was making Tyler break for him. 

Josh took the momentary distraction as an opportunity to slip his cloth-covered thigh between Tyler’s own, feeling Tyler’s cock rock-hard against him. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Josh ground his hips forward, the friction so sweet and searing hot that he fell to his elbow to support himself against the wall, other hand gripping bruises into Tyler’s hip. 

Their bodies pressed flush against each other, but they couldn’t get close enough for Josh. His fingers toyed with the hem of Tyler’s tank top before tugging it up and over his head, with Tyler lifting himself off the wall a bit to help. Josh tossed the piece of clothing god-knows-where and descended on Tyler again like he couldn’t get enough. And to be fair, he couldn’t. 

If this all was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up. If it was reality, then Josh internally groaned and had to work to keep himself for coming right then. 

“Tyler, bed?” Josh was proud of himself for stringing together a semi-coherent thought. 

He pulled back and looked Tyler full in the face and was knocked breathless. He was still leaning against the wall, chest rising and falling and beautiful tanned skin already lightly coated with a thin sheen of sweat, lips parted and gasping, pupils so dilated his eyes looked black. Josh wanted to take him apart with his teeth. 

“Yeah, yeah, good idea,” Tyler sounded wrecked already, lunging back onto Josh, lips connecting as he steered them both to the bed behind them. He fell backwards and scooted toward the headboard, sitting with one leg down and one up, and his hands braced against the covers at his sides. 

Standing at the head of the bed, it took Josh a moment to drag his hungry eyes up Tyler’s form. Almost completely naked, with only his _obscenely_ tented gray sweatpants covering his body; Josh would’ve blushed, but his blood was currently elsewhere.

Josh crawled onto the bed after him, nearing him on all fours. He kissed him so gently, lips barely touching. “You are so beautiful, baby boy.”

Tyler let his eyes slide shut and tiled his head back against the headboard, exposing his neck and inviting Josh back in to caress it with his lips. His arms rose to drape over Josh’s muscular shoulders, thighs falling apart to allow more room for Josh to press between them. 

One arm on the headboard to hold himself up, one hand dragging down Tyler’s body, feeling his ribs and lean muscle, until Josh paused at the hem of his pants. Tyler’s hips twitched. Tyler tilted Josh’s head up to look him in the eye, expecting to see hesitation. Instead, he saw a smirk and deviance was definitely not familiar with (or expecting) and felt a flash of arousal so potent it made him shiver.

Josh slid down on the covers, his mouth following his hands until he was close enough to mouth at Tyler’s cock through the fabric. Tyler whimpered embarrassingly loud. 

“What was that?” Josh asked sweetly. He was an _asshole._

“Quit messing around,” Tyler managed, and Josh raised an eyebrow at how dominant he was still trying to sound. “Suck me off, Josh.”

God, that was hot, but now wasn’t the time for Tyler to be calling the shots on him, and Josh wanted to play with him. Maybe he was crazy with sleeplessness, but Josh wanted to ride this wave of confidence until it crashed on the shore. 

He dug his nails into Tyler’s hips and mouthed the side of Tyler’s clothed cock, breath hot and moist, action deliberate. Tyler tried to buck up, but Josh held him down. “Tell me again what you want, Ty? Be nice this time.”

Tyler didn’t want to be at the point of begging, but he _was_. “Please, _please_ suck me off, Josh. I need it, I really need it. Please.”

That was all he needed. Josh tugged his sweatpants out of the way and ran a hand down Tyler’s abdomen before wrapping it around his base. 

Up close, his size was intimidating. It wasn’t like Josh had sucked many cocks before, and was at a temporary loss. He licked a wet stripe from bottom to top, like he enjoyed having done to himself, then went on faith and instinct.

Josh lavished the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around before diving down, then repeating the motion. He sank up and down, servicing what he couldn’t reach with his hand. His other hand dug into Tyler’s hip, then relaxed and rubbed comforting circles into the marks he made. Every broken moan and gasp and ‘please’ Tyler dropped above him was music to Josh’s ears, and adrenaline to his cock. He couldn’t stop himself from grinding down onto the bed, desperately seeking for friction. Any friction.

“Josh, Josh,” Tyler began to beg again. Josh took this to mean ‘more,’ and doubled his efforts. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain as Tyler pulled his hair, hard. Josh popped off his cock with a wet noise, eyes hooded and mouth open, his lips bitten and glistening. 

Tyler tried to say something, but gave himself a second to swallow and catch his breath instead, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He exhaled heavily and leaned his head back against the headboard, panting to the ceiling. Josh almost asked before understood.

“Sorry,” he apologized by placing a kiss on Tyler’s hipbone. Tyler used the grip he still had in Josh’s hair to tug him back up to his lips. They kissed like that for a moment before Tyler tried to speak again.

“I want to last for you,” he explained. “I didn’t want this to be over.” He grinned. “Next time, though, I’m gonna make that throat work, got it, Joshie?”

Josh responded to Tyler’s comment by sliding his hand up the back of Tyler’s head and giving his short hair a playful tug. Tyler’s smirk went out like a light, turning instantly into an openmouthed gasp. Josh saved that bit of information for later.

“You gonna fuck me, Josh?” 

“Count on it.” 

Tyler found himself on his back in a moment, Josh tugging him roughly down the bed with his hands on his thighs. He situated himself kneeling between Tyler’s splayed thighs, before blanking. “Uh-” Josh said eloquently.

“What d’you-oh.” Tyler asked, “I’ve got some stuff we can use in my room, give me a minute.”

Josh hated the idea of Tyler getting up right now and putting this on hold. “Is it, uh, completely necessary?”

Already scrambling off the bed to grab his sweats, Tyler shot him a poisonous glance. “I mean, I guess it’s optional, so if you wanna try it without, you first.”

The two minutes Josh spent lying on the bed while Tyler ran to his room were the longest two minutes of his entire life. The only entertaining thought he had was the image of Tyler darting down the hall without a shirt on and with a boner in his pants obvious enough to get him arrested for. 

“I’m back-nngh!” Came Tyler’s voice as he closed the door behind him and Josh practically jumped him, taking a condom and a small bottle of lube from his hand as he threw him back onto the bed. He pulled Tyler’s his pants so violently he scared even himself.

Uncapping the bottle, Josh let a small amount of the liquid run down his fingers. Again in a kneeling position between Tyler’s open thighs, Josh sank in the first finger to the tune of Tyler’s mewling encouragement. Relishing in the heat, Josh entered a second finger maybe a tad too quickly, because Tyler hissed and recoiled slightly. 

Josh froze. “Oh, shit, sorry.” 

Tyler didn’t respond, just closed his eyes and nodded. Josh pulled his fingers in and out more gently, curling the tips and looking for something he knew was there, somewhere. Anal play, regrettably, wasn’t something he’d tried on himself. He had actually thought it was a little gay, but look how far he’d come, now, knuckle-deep inside another man’s ass and enjoying every second.

By the third finger, Josh was a prostate prodigy, playing Tyler like a fiddle until he practically squealed. “Fuck me....fuck me....” Tyler moaned over and over until Josh couldn’t take it anymore.

He unwrapped the condom and rolled it on in a swift motion. Tyler turned himself onto his elbows and knees, presenting himself to Josh as he breathlessly waited, head bowed. Josh moaned uncontrollably when he saw him, and swore he’d never see anything hotter in his life.

Aligning himself with Tyler with one hand, Josh used his other hand to hold his hips, thumb rubbing over his soft, soft skin. He pushed in with little resistance. Josh grunted as his bottomed out, Tyler moaned pitifully into the covers. 

“Josh, please,” He sounded so broken. Josh didn’t know if he wanted to wrap him in a blanket and hug him tightly to his chest, or fuck him until he came 5 times and forgot his own name. “Move, move.”

No need to ask a second time. Josh pulled out and thrust back in, falling into a rhythm. All his muscles worked, thighs twitching, back rolling, one arm still on Tyler’s hip, the other holding himself up next to his head. Every thrust brought him sinking closer to Tyler’s back, until Josh moaned helplessly and dropped to his elbows, completely shrouding Tyler’s body with his own. 

Tyler gasped and groaned, babbling words that Josh couldn’t make out even if he wasn’t lost in his own pleasure. He focused anyway, absorbing every sound. It sounded like Tyler was talking, saying one word over and over like a mantra, like a prayer. 

“ _Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh..._ ” 

Josh slowed his thrusting. He had to. He was so close, so close, and he had to last, for Tyler. He lazily thrust for a few moments, breathing hotly into Tyler’s neck.

One hand grazed up Tyler’s chest and wrapped around his throat, feeling it work. Josh buried his face into the crook of his shoulder, eyes shut so tightly he thought they might never reopen, jaw working. He bit down gently and Tyler made a sound so desperate that Josh thought he had just come. 

“I’m close, Josh, Joshie, I’m close,” Tyler whined, and it sounded like a sob. “Make me come, please, make me come for you. I wanna come for you. I wa-”

He didn’t finish his sentence before he was being flipped over suddenly, landing on his back with Josh’s firm body pressed flush against his. “Wha-?”

Josh muttered into his neck, “I wanna watch you come.”

He pulled up and off, continuing to slam into Tyler’s body. His biceps trembled as he held himself up on his elbows. Eyes watched Tyler’s face through damp bangs, never breaking the connection, regardless of how hard Josh drove into him.

In a final act of strength, Josh shifted and reached down between their bodies. He grasped Tyler’s cock and began to pump it, precum mingling with sweat and Josh’s heavy breathing and groans mingling with Tyler’s delirious moans. 

“I’m coming, Joshie, I’m coming,” Tyler cried.

“Let go, baby.”

With that, Tyler turned into a kitten as he came. His moans turned to mewls as he whimpered and cried, face red and twisted in beautiful agony. Josh watched a single tear roll out of his shut eyes and dropped to kiss it away. He continued to stroke Tyler through his orgasm, while his other hand played with his hair soothingly, carrying him to the other side.

Josh’s own orgasm hit him within three thrusts like a freight train. He bit down hard on Tyler’s shoulder, if only to muffle his own uncontrollable cries. He moaned embarrassingly loud as he emptied into the condom, feeling his soul peel from his ribcage and his muscles turn to cotton candy. He slowed to a barely-there pressure, finishing feather-light against Tyler’s quivering body.

He didn’t know how much time passed as he laid there, until Josh felt Tyler drawing his fingers against his back. He rolled off and removed the condom, tying it into a knot and tossing it into the trash can across the room.

“Nice shot.” Tyler said weakly, still sounding absolutely destroyed.

“Thanks.” Josh wasn’t any better off.

Tyler turned to his side and curled against Josh’s chest, practically purring. His skin felt like an electric blanket, and Josh was a live wire. Covered in sweat and choice fluids, they were admittedly pretty gross, but Josh couldn’t care less if he tried. In fact, he was kind of excited to pull Tyler into the shower with him.

His cock gave a brave twitch at the thought. Josh was quiet for a while, listening to Tyler’s calm breathing. After thinking about how bad the room would look after they checked out if viewed with a blacklight, Josh’s last thought before falling into a deep and much-needed sleep was how much this glowing boy meant to him, for more reasons than there were stars in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess im not going to heaven then
> 
> that's fair


End file.
